The Game
by SephirothLover
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. A new girl comes into the scene and revives Sephiroth. And now makes him her bishi slave! What could the resulst of this evil pairing be? R&R plz.


..::The Game::..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Dusk Nightmare/Megan and no one else....Though I wish that I owned Sephiroth... *pets*  
  
Sephiroth: eh heh...._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter #1: Rebirth ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lone figure looked down opon the northern crater. The promise land and all it's wonders were within it. The females sky blue eye's looked down at the mako's light, swirling and stretching as if performing beautiful dance. "So, this is the promise land. Is this were he died?" She asked, though there was no one there. The mako started whispering untellable words to the question, though she could understand them.  
  
Her gaze drifted down, those strange eye's staring straight threw the Mako's green light. She jumped off her perch and floated down to the center of the crater, the mako splashing all around her as she neared the center of the crater. She then pulled out a shining crystal, it looked something like a materia. Only the crystal shone and made pulsating sounds like a heart would do.  
  
"Now....if I revive you, will you try to summon the meteor once again...?" She asked herself. "I guess I must tell him the truth about his past. Only then may he stop his vengeance."  
  
['Besides...I don't want my fun with this planet to end yet...'] The young woman grinned.  
  
"The one winged angel shall be revived once again. Come to me great spirit, and I shall give you life." She said calmly, but strongly. A blue-green light shone brightly within the center of the crater, and slowly began to rise up to the young woman. She tossed the crystal to the light, it instantly merging with the glowing spirit. Slowly, but surly, the crystal started to take the form of a man. The hard crystal became soft flesh, the man's silver hair softening and flowing all around him, one black wing appeared on his back and then faded away. The man's eye's opened to reveal beautiful mako green orbs that seemed to peer into your very soul.  
  
"Welcome back." said the female in a cute voice.  
  
The man didn't look at her, just stared into the abyss of mako green colors surrounding him. "I'm....alive...." The man blinked, the woman finally coming into focus. "How...?" He asked.  
  
The woman was young it seemed, looking around the age of 17, and had unusual light purple hair, it was quite messy and almost had a spiky look to it, her eye's were of a silvery-blue color, and she wore black and purple top & skirt, along with black and purple striped stalkings and big black boots.  
  
And he was wearing---nothing. He was standing-no floating- in front of some girl in his birthday suit. Though for some reason Sephiroth didn't mind, seeing that the girl didn't seem to care really. Or she was just trying REALLY hard not to look at him.  
  
The female smiled. "I brought you back. You were the one that saved me back at Hojo's lab are you not? I needed to repay you some how." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Sephiroth noticed she had a strange look about her. She looked more animal then human, with those large eye's, and slightly pointy ears, and bushy fox- like tail- Wait, tail? So she must have been one of Hojo's recent experiments he saved in the lab. Hmmm, but could have Hojo have enough brains to create a person who could bring life to the dead?  
  
"Who are you?" He asked sternly, that sexy voice impossible to ignore.  
  
"Dusk Nightmare." She gave a little bow. "So I hear you've been a naughty boi. Summoning a meteor on the Earth. And all in the will of a complete stranger to you. I thought that you were stronger then that to take orders from one such as her."  
  
Sephiroth blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped, he had obeyed his mother in order to get revenge on the traitorous humans, and claim what belonged to him.  
  
"Jenova. Why do you follow one who claims to be your mother Sephiroth." She said, circling around the angelic man.  
  
"What do you mean? She is my mother. And now that I live again I'll continue what we started and I'll become a god and rightful ruler to this planet. Though I should thank you for giving me a body, Dusk Nightmare. I might spare your life." He said and started floating to the opening of the crater.  
  
The female just smirked. "Now, that wasn't the answer I was hoping to expect. Seems that I need to house train you Sephy..." The female smiled sweetly as Sephiroths body started glowing, stopping him dead in his tracks. The crystal that had made his body was reacting, making his body do as she wished. Cuffs and invisible chains slithered their way around his ankles, wrists and neck, bounding him to the female.  
  
"You have so much to learn about the truth to your past Sephiroth." She said quietly, rising over to the angel until she was right behind the beautiful man. "And in case you were wondering, the black materia and Jenova have be destroyed, so there is no possible way to summon up the meteor. Besides, I'm not going to let you ruin my fun." She said, disappearing in a hole of black flames, taking Sephiroth with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes: And the ultimate bishi trap has been sprung. And Sephiroth has been caught. ;-D WH00T.  
  
Sephiroth: Grumble... 


End file.
